


Homecoming

by lil_1337



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake comes back early from a mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Jake strode down the hallway of Torchwood, grinning and ignoring the dirty looks shot his way. Yes, he knew it was Monday and generally people weren't happy to be at work, but he wasn't most people. The weekend had been productive and he was riding a high of having completed his assignment early and well. It was eight o'clock and before the debriefing he was scheduled to have with Pete, Jake was hoping for another of a much different kind with Mickey.

He slipped into Mickey's work area, finger to his lips to warn the other employees milling around not to say a word. He hadn't been due to return until Thursday so this would be a surprise. Mickey's secretary, a lovely young woman, jerked her head to the side to let Jake know the boss was in the server closet mucking around with the computers instead of in his office. Nodding, Jake slipped into the room and, with a wink, quietly shut the door behind him. Mickey was kneeling off to the side, his dark eyes intent on the machine in front of him, skillful fingers dancing over the diagnostic instrument attached to the innards.

Torn between wanting to take this moment and stretch it out, building the anticipation, and the need to touch and taste, Jake lingered, waiting. Finally, need overcame want and he stepped forward, crouching a little to wrap callused fingers around Mickey's head, covering his eyes. The husky 'guess who, lover' brought a joyful grin to Mickey's face. The next thing Jake knew he was flat on his back, being straddled and soundly kissed by his very happy boyfriend. Mickey is enthusiastic and that is one of the things that Jake finds so damn attractive about the man. That and Mickey's fine ass of course.

They were both breathless and panting when the kiss finally broke, but not without several false starts that ended in more, this time softer and lighter. Mickey sat up and grinned, his fingers running over Jake's face and then down his chest. They stayed like that, Mickey straddling Jake's thighs, just studying each other's faces for another long moment. Both committing this to memory and reveling in the fact that another mission has come and gone with Jake home safe and in one piece.


End file.
